


Seeing other people.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken/back together kind of thing but without the angst, Chanbaek being dumb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun is jealous. Chanyeol thinks he's dumb.





	Seeing other people.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Baekhyun's hold on his glass tightens, a deep scowl marring his face when his eyes land on the scene developing right in front of him. He’s smart, why does he never listen to himself? He knew it wasn't a good idea to go along with his brother's whining and attempts to get him out of his room to enjoy his _freedom_ ; he just went through a _rough_ break up for god's sakes. Baekhyun needs time to feel sorry for himself and all the things gone wrong in his life, why can't anybody understand that?

Baekhyun only accepted to go out because really, what better remedy for your sorrows than a good amount of alcohol and maybe some groping and grinding with any stranger willing to do it without Baekhyun having to fight his way out of their claws? No strings attached, that's what the blond tells himself.

But no, life seems to be against him _all the time_ ; he sees him on all his tall and delicious glory, hands gripping tightly on a boy's waist, bodies too close for Baekhyun's liking. He scoffs because come on, he knows Chanyeol can do better than that. He dated Baekhyun for two years, saying that the younger has good taste is an understatement and why is Baekhyun feeling like he's burning inside when he was the one to dump that taller in the first place? Why is he feeling this urge to approach them, snatch the guy away from Chanyeol and punch them both in the face? But he doesn't, of course, because he's a decent person.

Kind of.

So instead, he chugs down the rest of his cranberry vodka, slams the glass back on the marbled counter of the bar and with determination, he strides towards the pair dancing on one side of the dance floor. He didn't break up with the guy just two days ago so he could go and replace him just like that this soon. Oh no, Baekhyun is not having any of that. He doesn't care he was the one to called things off, he doesn't care about anything he told Chanyeol right before walking out of his dorm. He didn’t mean any of that. Hell, Baekhyun didn’t even think Chanyeol would take things to heart. He also should probably tone down with his huge pride as well.

Besides, Park Chanyeol belongs to _him_.

"Chanyeol!" He yells over the loud booming of the electronic music. Chanyeol suddenly stops moving all together to look at him with a mix of confusion and horror on his face. His hands fall from the other boy's waist as he gapes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy previously on Chanyeol’s arms looks at him and then at Chanyeol before scurrying away among the people dancing, deciding that whatever this is, he doesn't want to be involved.

"Uh... what do you think I'm—" he stops himself and sighs when he notices the boy is gone " _was_ doing!"

Baekhyun narrows his eyes and takes the younger boy by the hand to drag him away to a quieter place. Chanyeol reluctantly follows, mostly because he doesn’t really have many options.

"Care to explain?" Baekhyun asks once he manages to get them both out of the club.

"What do I have to explain to you?" He crosses his arms on a defensive manner.

"That!" He exclaims, pointing at some point back in the club, but Chanyeol knows what he’s trying to say.

" _That_ was my date for the night. You ruined it, thank you."

"How dare you?! We just broke up!"

"Are you serious right now?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow.

"You could've at least waited more time!"

"Excuse me? You were the one breaking up with me because and I quote "you're so boring I don't know what to do with myself anymore when we're together. Let's see other people.”!"

"Well, yes! But not right on my face, you idiot!"

"I didn't even know you were here!"

"Still!"

Chanyeol scoffs. "This is ridiculous, Baek. I can't understand you, as always."

"What— what do you mean?" Baekhyun blinks.

"I mean that no matter how hard I try, I can never read you, I can never please you—"

"Oh no, you please me just right, I—"

"Baekhyun! I'm being serious here!"

"So am I." Baekhyun crosses his arms and looks away just for a second before returning his eyes to his ex.

"I—" Chanyeol laughs. "This is unbelievable."

"Yeol... do you— do you still love me?" Baekhyun asks out of nowhere.

Chanyeol opens his mouth and closes it again. "What kind of question is that?"

"Exactly that, do you still love me?" Baekhyun asks again, determination printed on his voice.

"I—"

"If you say no I promise I'll leave you alone. You won't see me again— no, well, you will see me again because we share classes and everything, but yeah, you know what I mean."

Chanyeol chews on his lower lip for a couple of seconds that for Baekhyun, feel like an eternity. “Look, Baek,” he starts “I don't want to be in a relationship where you don't want to be. I want us to be on the same page and how am I supposed to do that if my own boyfriend thinks I'm boring? I thought— I really thought you liked hanging around with me."

"I do!"

"Then why—"

Baekhyun sighs. "I was bored, okay?” Chanyeol looks ready to protest. “Yes, but just in that moment! I mean, I didn't think you would take me seriously!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, okay! You were busy with your books and I—"

"I was studying! For a test you had too! Which I'm pretty sure you failed."

"Well, no... Jongdae passed me all the answers and—"

Chanyeol snorts. "Of course he did."

"He's my friend."

"He has a crush on you."

"Can you blame him?"

"This conversation is stupid."

"You haven't answered my question."

Chanyeol sighs. "Yes, Baekhyun, of course I still love you. You can't stop loving someone in just two days even if you wanted to."

"Can you be my boyfriend again?" Baekhyun pouts and takes a step forwards, fingers reaching for the collar of Chanyeol's button-up shirt. "I really can't stand seeing you with someone else. I thought I could but god, it's terrible." He lets his forehead falls against the taller’s chest.

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. "You promise to never do something like this ever again?"

"Yes, yes I promise."

"And you have to make it up to me."

"...How?"

Chanyeol's face twists into a grin and Baekhyun knows he’s up to no good.

….

"This is not what I had in mind!" Baekhyun screams at the top of his lungs as he clings with his hands to the metal bars of the rail in front of him. He still wonders how he let Chanyeol convince him to ride a fucking roller coaster when he hates heights.

"Am I boring now?!" Chanyeol screams back.

The ride comes to a stop at the top of the hill, but if only for just a couple of seconds before it slowly starts to go down, gaining speed as it goes. Baekhyun screams and shuts his eyes, all the while praying to come out of this alive so he can kick his boyfriend’s ass.

"You win! You win!" He exclaims and even though he’s not looking at the younger, he can _feel_ the smirk on his face.

Of course he wins, in more ways than just one.


End file.
